


Siren's Desire Prologue

by MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Chimeras, Emo, F/M, Kitsune, Love at First Sight, Mary Sue, Parody, based on my immortal, not like other girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer/pseuds/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer
Summary: Just the prologue chapter to a My Immortal parody that I will never finish.
Relationships: Ness (Mother 2)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Siren's Desire Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632287) by Tara Gilesbe. 



The sky was dark and gloomy. It looked like it was about to rain. Siren was walking down the lonely streets of Onett, looking down at her feet sadly. Her best friend cut ties with her that day so she was once again alone in the world. She begged for her not to leave, but she got the cold shoulder. All she ever wanted in life was to be happy.

Siren London Sullivan was a seventeen year old young lady who was not like other girls. She had long spiky hair that she dyed neon blue and black at the roots and icy grey eyes. Some say that she looked like Billie Eilish. Siren was a human-kitsune chimera so she had black fox ears and a tail and she kinda had fangs and she was very pale. She was an emo because she was mad at society and herself.

Of course, since Siren was an emo, she didn’t dress like other girls. She got her clothes from stores like RebelsMarket and VampireFreaks. 

That day, Siren was wearing a black tank top that had “Normal is Boring” written on it, tight cut up jeans, a pair of black army boots, a black choker and a matching beanie. She put on a lot of eyeliner.

Suddenly, Siren bumped into someone and she fell down to the hard and merciless ground.

“Fuck you!” Siren cried out angrily.

She instantly regretted saying that because when she looked up, she met eyes with the cutest boy in the world!

He was obviously returning home from baseball practice since he was still in uniform. Siren blushed as she looked at him. He was very tall and kinda muscular and his skin was a light tan. On top of his curly black hair was a red baseball cap with a blue brim and his eyes were violet. His cheeks looked so kissable.

“Are you okay, babe?” The boy asked almost playfully, putting out his hand for her.

Siren was red like a tomato and she said shyly, “I guess so…”

He helped her back up, “My name is Ness, by the way. What’s your name?”

“My-my-my name?” Siren stammered, “I-I-I-I am-am-am Si-Si-Siren.”

“Siren? What an exotic name.”

“Actually, my name is Heather but I hate it so I changed it,” Siren grumbled.

“I get it,” Ness nodded, “Siren suits you a lot better than Heather.”

Suddenly, Ness’ friends called out to him so he had to go. Siren stood there dumbfounded. She could hear the sound of her heart throbbing like crazy and she was blushing really hard. She was in love.


End file.
